User talk:Bill9929
Welcome to my talk page Please feel free to leave me a message below Here are some reminders about my talk page *Spam is not tollerated on my talkpage or anyone elses talkpage, and it will be removed quickly and will result in a blocking (most likely indefinitely) *Remember to make sections, for example, If you were going to make a section called "Help" you would do Help *If you want to reccomend a category, leave it on ClericofMadness's talk page, I can not accept category requests *If you got kickbanned from chat, check your talk page message to see who kickbanned you, If they didnt leave you a message check , which shows kickbans. Recently i have been getting messages about chat kicks that i did not make. *Please note that i am not a bureaucrat, I can not accept adminship or rollback rights requests *Last thing, PLEASE REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH ~~~~, I am tired of people not signing thier posts ARCHIVES: 1 2 3 ---- Apologies Sorry, screwed up big on this my article. I've had a bit of... let's say trouble lately and haven't been on the site since I listed it. It's over now, and I'm not asking for a reprieve or anything, just apologizing. I of all people on this site (besides the mods) should have done a better job of following up on it. --King Starscream 22:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Apology accepted :). Bill9929 (talk) 22:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I've Been Keeping a Watchful Eye... on Link's talk page. I doubt that much drama, seeing as I managed to keep Blaine on a leash, would ensue. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I protected it so it wont be too much drama. The protection expires in an hour. Bill9929 (talk) 00:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I shall stay at my post commrade! *salute* *at ease* I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: So much HINEY SCUFFS You think our little butthurt guy is a troll or just a retarded noob? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Both of the above. It's KOROMO! 02:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why was I banned Unkick me, whoever just kicked me i didnt use fucking zalgo text, i used different letters which are used in different languages, jesus people, you dont even know what zalgo text is if you thought that was zalgo text. The King of Waffles 01:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok Well thank you for letting me know,I know I am responsible for what "I" do, say, or post. I'm sorry for what my friend did and I'll talk to her at school. I know the rules but like I said,she doesn't even though I warned her. Once again very sorry. Ilovecreepypasta 19:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Hi, you banned me from chat......... awhile back. It listed it as a 30 minute ban, but know, several weeks later, I'm still banned. I'm failry sure you would be the person to ask about being unbanned, and it would be greatly apprecoated if I were indeed unbanned. Mourninglemon 17:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unbanned. William (talk) 18:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) alright i will come to you if i need help with anything on this site. thank you for your hosptality and any future information that you can give meKokuKami 17:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :That message is automated. William (talk) 18:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Hola, Bill I apologize for my screwed up behavior I've had last week, so, forget those bad moments, 'cause I'm back! Renewed! Can I join dat chat? HM96 ROCK SMASHER 00:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I have unkicked you from chat. William (talk) 01:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC)